Papa's Theateria HD
Papa's Theateria HD is the second tablet app game that is available on the App Store (iPads), and Google Play (Android Tablets). It cost $4.00. Previews: * 07/31/2017: '''Papa's Theateria HD was introduce. * '''02/25/2018: First "in-game" pictures! New Features *Delivery Phone *Stickers Workers *Mishee *Oliver *Custom Worker Customers *Yasmin (Tutorial) *Ava (After Tutorial) *MJ (Time) *Kimmy Dora (Time) *Queeny (Time) *Maine (Time) *Mackenzie (Time) *Jerome (Time) *Doreen (Time) *Issac (Time) *Mandy (Time) *Zein (Time) *Lynn (Time) *Christian (Time) *Robin (Time) *Kassie (Time) *Xazzmine (Time) *Meagan (Time) *Paolo (Time) *Wester (Time) *Cleofe (Time) *Luis (Time) *Yuan (Time) *Carol (Time) *Wally (Time) *Quicksilver (Time) *Candy (Time) *Anna (Time) *Cindy (Time) *Light (Day 2) Locals *Nalah *Arlhey Closers *Purp (Monday) *Antonia (Tuesday) *Ace (Wednesday) *Ruby (Thursday) *Nidwell (Friday) *Tweene (Saturday) *Ginger (Sunday) Holidays New in Bold *Easter (Unlocked at Rank 6 with Andrei) - Favored by MJ, Kimmy Dora, Jeremy *'Big Top Carnival' (Unlocked at Rank 11 with Matty) - Favored by Wacky, Mackenzie, Queeny, Maine, Ann *Summer Luau (Unlocked at Rank 16 with Mo) - Favored by Blossom, Jerome, Doreen, Vianca, Maine *Starlight Jubilee (Unlocked at Rank 21 with Vincent) - Favored by Issac, Mandy *'Sky Ninja Returns' (Unlocked at Rank 26 with Joe) - Favored by Elsa, Lynn, Nestor, Zein, Myla *Maple Mornings (Unlocked at Rank 31 with ) - Favored by Christian II, Robin, *Halloween (Unlocked at Rank 36 with Aliah) - Favored by Aliah, Amanda, Kassie, Xazzmine *Thanksgiving (Unlocked at Rank 41 with Diamond) - Favored by Meagan, Paolo, September, Ginger, Wester *Christmas (Unlocked at Rank 46 with Santa) - Favored by Cecille, Samantha, Luis, Xavier, Cleofe, *New Year (Unlocked at Rank 51 with Tweene) - Favored by Carol, Jade, BBQ Fan, Yuan, Wally *'Pizza Fest' (Unlocked at Rank 56 with Rita) - Favored by Quicksilver, Candy, *St. Paddy's Day (Unlocked at Rank 61 with Lorenz) - Favored by Anna, Cindy, Yandel, Dylan Ingredients and Movies Movies * Dora - The Explorer (At Start) * Camp Comedy (At Start) * Mickey Mouse (At Start) * Love Cupids (At Start) * Battle of the Bands (Unlocked at Day 2 with Light) * Robin Hood * Princess Antonia * The Farmer * The Diamonds * McDonald's Day Special Popcorns * Buttered Popcorn (At Start) * Barbecue Popcorn (At Start) * Kettle Corn (At Start) * Chocolate Popcorn * Cotton Puffs * Cheddar Corn * Red Hot Popcorn * Cinnamon Popcorn Drinks * Water (Start) * Lemon Mist (Start) * Fizzo (Start) * Root Beer * Purple Burple * Dr. Cherry * Diet Fizzo * Tangerine Pop * Iced Tea * Hyper Green (Unlocked on Rank 61 with Lorenz) Drink Cups * Sugarplex Theater Cup (Start) * Papa's Cookieria Cup (Start) * Friendship Cup (Start) * Chocolate Award Cup (Start) * Canoe Cup * Motorbike Cup * Owl Cup * Tea Cup * Chili Pot Popcorn Holders * Popcorn Bucket (Start) * Paper Bag (Start) * Tupperware Container (Start) * Yum 'N' M's Bag (Start) * Cardboard Box (Start) * Plastic Taco Shell (Start) * University Box * Camo Container * Chocolate Award Popcorn Holder * Princess Ivy Popcorn Holder Other Snacks * Pascalls Marshmallows (Start) * Milk Chocolate, White and Dark Bars (Start) * Coles Chocolate Chip Cookies (Start) * Creameos (Start) * Chips (Start) * Mac n Cheese (Start) * Too Hot and Cold * Wrap * Coleslaw * M & Ms * Sushi Holiday Ingredients Easter * Andrei and The Bunny Ear (Unlocked with Andrei at Rank 6) * Jelly Popcorn (Unlocked on the second day of Easter) * Wildberry Shake (Unlocked with at Rank 7) * Egg Cup (Unlocked on the fourth day of Easter) * Lavender Popcorn Holder (Unlocked with at Rank 8) * Tulip Cookie (Unlocked on the sixth day of Easter) Big Top Carnival * Carnival Parade (Unlocked with Matty at Rank 11) * Candy Jack (Unlocked on the second day of Big Top Carnival) * Choco-Milk Shake (Unlocked with at Rank 12 with Lolli Pop) * Sunflower Cup (Unlocked on the fourth day of Big Top Carnival) * Sunflower Popcorn Holder (Unlocked with at Rank 13 with Wacky) * Cotton Candy (Unlocked on the sixth day of Big Top Carnival) Summer Luau * The Summerville (Unlocked with Mo at Rank 16) * Pineapple Popcorn (Unlocked on the second day of Summer Luau) * Lemonade Juice (Unlocked with at Rank 17) * Fan Cup (Unlocked on the fourth day of Summer Luau) * Seashell Popcorn Holder (Unlocked with at Rank 18) * Lemon Wedges (Unlocked on the sixth day of Summer Luau) Starlight Jubilee * The Celebration of 4th of July (Unlocked with Vincent at Rank 21) * Star Popcorn (Unlocked on the second day of Starlight Jubilee) * Blueberry Juice (Unlocked with at Rank 22) * Flag Designed Cup (Unlocked on the fourth day of Starlight Jubilee) * Sky Blue Popcorn Holder (Unlocked with at Rank 23) * White Chocolate Stars (Unlocked on the sixth day of Starlight Jubilee) Sky Ninja Returns * Nowtime Nights (Unlocked with at Rank 26) * Hakuto Peaches (Unlocked on the second day of Sky Ninja Returns) * Matcha Tea (Unlocked with at Rank 27) * Sky Ninja Rollercoaster Cup (Unlocked on the fourth day of Sky Ninja Returns) * Jellyroll 20X6 Popcorn Holder (Unlocked with at Rank 28) * Azuki Cookies (Unlocked on the sixth day of Sky Ninja Returns) Maple Mornings * Rise and Shine (Unlocked with at Rank 26) * Mini Donuts (Unlocked on the second day of Maple Mornings) * Maple Tea (Unlocked with at Rank 27) * Cinnamon Cup (Unlocked on the fourth day of Maple Mornings) * Waffle Popcorn Holder (Unlocked with at Rank 28) * Baco-Bites (Unlocked on the sixth day of Maple Mornings) Halloween * Trick or Treat (Unlocked with Aliah at Rank 36) * Licorice Popcorn (Unlocked on the second day of Halloween) * Prune Juice (Unlocked with Sam at Rank 37) * Skull Cup (Unlocked on the fourth day of Halloween) * Black Popcorn Holder (Unlocked with Danny at Rank 38) * Candy Corn (Unlocked on the sixth day of Halloween) Thanksgiving * The Turkey (Unlocked with Diamond at Rank 41) * Orange Popcorn (Unlocked on the second day of Thanksgiving) * Orange Juice (Unlocked with at Rank 42 with Meagan) * Orange Glitter Cup (Unlocked on the fourth day of Thanksgiving) * Feather Popcorn Holder (Unlocked with at Rank 43 Wester) * Chocolate Acorn (Unlocked on the sixth day of Thanksgiving) Christmas * How the Grinch Stole Christmas (Unlocked at Rank 46 Santa) * Peppermint Popcorn (Unlocked on the second day of Christmas) * Grandpa Lundquist (Unlocked with at Rank 47 with Luis) * Jolly Cup (Unlocked on the fourth day of Christmas) * Mistletoe Holder (Unlocked with at Rank 48 with Cleofe) * Candy Canes (Unlocked on the sixth day of Christmas) New Year * New Year Celebration (Unlocked with at Rank 51 with Xazzmine) * Rainbow Popcorn (Unlocked on the second day of New Year) * Cranberry Juice (Unlocked with at Rank 52) * New Year Celebration Cup (Unlocked on the fourth day of New Year) * Infinity Loop Popcorn Holder (Unlocked with at Rank 53) * Yum n' M's Cookies (Unlocked on the sixth day of New Year) Pizza Fest *Pizza Tap (Unlocked with at Rank 56 with Rita) *Ground Beef (Unlocked on the second day of Pizza Fest) *Cantaloupe Mist (Unlocked with at Rank 57 with Vianca) *Cheesy Cup (Unlocked on the fourth day of Pizza Fest) *Hot Popcorn Holder (Unlocked with at Rank 58 with Arlhey) *Sausages (Unlocked on the sixth day of Pizza Fest) St. Paddy's Day * Lucky Shamrocks (Unlocked with Dylan at Rank 61) * Mint Popcorn (Unlocked on the second day of St. Paddy's Day) * Custard Apple Juice (Unlocked with at Rank 62 with Lorenz) * Chocolate Coin Cup (Unlocked on the fourth day of St. Paddy's Day) * Shamrocks (Unlocked with at Rank 63 with Cindy) * Lime Green Popcorn Holder (Unlocked on the sixth day of St. Paddy's Day) Stickers Trivia *More of the standard items in Papa's Theateria became a holiday ingredient in this game. *A new look of Ginger appears in this game. *More customers that don't appear in Papa's Theateria appear in this game. *This is the first time that features Paolo as a customer. *During Halloween, the closers are disguised: **Purp is dressed as a pumpkin. **Antonia is dressed as a princess **Ace is dressed as a Cookie Doughman. **Ruby is dressed as a gem **Nidwell is dressed as a fox. **Tweene is dressed as a clown. **Ginger is dressed as a superhero. Category:Games Category:Games by JoelPalencia12